


Soneto RusAme

by fadaravena



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Um soneto dedicado ao pairing da guerra fria.





	Soneto RusAme

**C** erta vez como singelo império

 **C** resceu uma potência soberana

 **C** ega por sua atitude insana

 **P** ermaneceu em vida, solitário

 

 **U** m pássaro a ele contraditório

 **S** ussurrou uma paixão desatina

 **S** entimento foi se em fria guilhotina

 **R** efigurado em um conflito ordinário

 

‘ **Y** a tyébya lyublyu’ desejei escutar

 **C** lamadas de ti como implorando

‘ **A** mo-te’ quisera eu te declarar

 

 **U** m tiro contra ti sem voz, calado

 **S** entia à tua presença meu sangue gelar

‘ **A** mo-te’ quisera eu, meu amado


End file.
